The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device that can improve image quality reduction generated by spacer movement, and a manufacturing method thereof.
As an information-oriented society develops, a request for display devices increases in various ways. To meet such a request, a variety of flat display devices such as LCD devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and electro luminescent displays (ELDs) are used.
The LCD devices having characteristics of excellent image quality, a lightweight and slim profile, and low power consumption replace cathode ray tubes (CRTs) as mobile image display devices, and are most widely used.
The LCD device as a general screen display device should have characteristics of high brightness and a large size while maintaining characteristics of a lightweight and slim profile, and low power consumption.
The LCD device includes a color filter substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate facing the color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two substrates.
A cell gap between the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate should be maintained to realize a high quality image. Therefore, a spacer is used to maintain the cell gap between the two substrates.
Examples of the spacer include a ball spacer formed of elastic plastic corpuscles, and a column spacer fixed on the color filter substrate or the TFT substrate.
Since the column spacer is fixed on the color filter substrate or the TFT substrate, they do not move to a pixel region through which light passes. However, an LCD device maintaining a cell gap using the column spacer has weak restoring force when it is touched or pressed by a user.
Meanwhile, an LCD device maintaining a cell gap using a ball spacer has strong restoring force when it is touched or pressed by a user. However, since the ball spacer can move to the pixel region through which light passes, an aperture ratio and brightness are reduced and light leakage is generated by the ball spacer arranged in the pixel region.